History of Surreal Memes
This page is dedicated to the documentation of the history of Surreal Memes and the changes they have gone through. If you have any information on Surreal Meme history, please add it here. Thank you. History Memes with surreal nature have undoubtedly existed for a long time, the start of which being not easily documentable. However, the type of surreal memes that this wiki revolves around started at around early 2015, though some components of them were created earlier, for example, Meme Man's original 3D model was created in 2014, and Orang's was made all the way back in 2006. The earliest components of Surreal Memes are likely to be the Pillars, as their appearances were derived from Nigerian sculptures made somewhere from 1300-1400 AD. Early Surreal Memes In early 2015, Surreal Memes started out as rather low-quality, which was likely part of the joke at that time. Instead of the space background that a lot of Surreal Memes have nowadays, these early examples had basic white backgrounds. For example, SUCC, which is the first Surreal Meme we know of at the moment, looked like this: The meme comes from February 2015, possibly earlier, and was originally made by Special meme fresh. As you can see, the meme is rather low-quality, as it contains poorly drawn speech bubbles, and mostly blank backgrounds. Some more memes like this were made. As early 2016 went by, Surreal Memes stopped using speech bubbles and instead simply used text (it's likely that SUCC was the only one with speech bubbles). The first high quality Surreal Memes were born when Special meme fresh made a new Surreal Meme series, Meme Lads, on his YouTube channel. The videos were quite well-made as opposed to the basic comic ones that came before it. These early Surreal Memes were commonly using the main characters and themes. Many contained Meme Man, Orang, Vegetals, Pillars, and the like. Golden Age of Surreality Surreal memes didn't become fully high quality until early 2017, as evident with memes like N O V E G E T A L. By mid-2017, modern creators like BagelBoy and Timotainment started making surreal meme videos. That was when Surreal Memes took on their more known, modern form. Since the start of 2018, more creators such as PoseidonHeir, MoistCheese, and Astrocookie, have arrived on YouTube, and have followed in the footsteps of older creators such as BagelBoy, Timotainment, and Special meme fresh. Due to the huge amount of Youtubers that were creating surreal memes, their popularity spiked. Early 2018 is therefore considered the golden age of surreality. Nowadays, it has been taken to notice that the format of surreal memes is sometimes predictable and lacks diversity. Some people even say that surreal memes are beginning to die, like any other meme would. However, many people are becoming aware of this fact and trying to change surreal memes to be even more surreal than before. Recent surreal memes have been using more unique characters and themes, although the common and original characters remain somewhat prevalent within them. Modern Surreal Memes As 2018 drew to a close, surreal memes as they were traditionally known became less popular. Old characters such as Meme Man and Orang, and themes such as quests, are no longer prevalent in surreal memes. Many significant surreal memes platforms like R/surrealmemes now consider this classic format overused, unfunny or even normie. Yet another nail was hammered into the coffin of the old surreal memes in mid-2019, when memes such as Stonks and Enslaved Moisture, both featuring Meme Man, became well-known mainstream memes in their own right. Nowadays, the vast majority of the truly surreal surreal memes community focus on newer and even more diverse surreal memes, which are devoid of any sense and storyline that the old ones may have had. New surreal memes are generally even stranger and have no clear story or explanation. They are also more difficult to document. Surreal memes are constantly changing and evolving, for a future unreality, as the subreddit would say. They are still very prevalent, and the future of surreal memes looks very promising. But only time will tell what changes come next. Category:History Category:IMPORTANT Category:Featured Articles